


The Dark Soul of Space

by Kaoupa



Series: Thoughts and Dreams (of Fanfics Yet To Come) [4]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Codex Entries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Darkness spreads through space... darkness engulfs...Darkness is surprised to find an oddly friendly galactic community off of its homeworld.
Series: Thoughts and Dreams (of Fanfics Yet To Come) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861861
Kudos: 9





	The Dark Soul of Space

**Author's Note:**

> Slave Knight Gael has a long, story-filled, and incredibly dark history. 
> 
> When you are a holonet reporter with psychic powers that allow you to get impressions of people, who is trying to interview him, this can be a really big problem.

The asari host was feeling incredibly awkward as she spoke, but she pushed through despite her nerves.

Mostly brought up by the sensations of _darkness-death-pain_ that were literally _rolling_ off of the being standing in the next room, in a way that none of her shared experiences or books had even said was _possible_. She was a professional. She was a former asari commando who had been fighting for more than two hundred years, and fought alongside the Spectres themselves - and one of them was nearby. She wouldn’t let this get to her.

She was not the first asari television host to think that, and she knew that too.

“Greetings, everyone.” Came the friendly voice, as _he_ got closer. The feelings of darkness, agony, of _void_ \- they only got stronger as he approached.

But she controlled herself. If she could interview this man… if she could even last halfway through the interview with this man… she would be famous throughout Asari space. Maybe even Citadel space.

She forced a smile on despite the overwhelming feelings of dread. “As he said, greetings, everyone! Let’s give a warm welcome to the officially oldest being in Citadel space, Gael!”

A polite round of applause echoed through the room. Except from the humans, who were clapping much harder than anyone else at the sight of one of their greatest folk heroes. One of the last truly mortal survivors of their Age of the Gods. (Also, the man who had rapidly been building a droll reputation as the one being no asari would ever willingly mate with).

Gael took a seat far away from her. While most of her unconscious mind was glad about this, her conscious mind knew that she would look better if she got close to him for the interview.

Her unconscious mind throttled her conscious one with the overwhelming protest that it would look way worse if she freaked out and ran from the room screaming halfway through the interview.

Her conscious mind took a look at the metaphorical chokehold it was in, and conceded the argument on the spot, but not before letting off the parting shot that her subconscious was a paranoid bitch who would offend someone far more well-connected than her one day. 

Her subconscious broke the argument by screaming that _he was getting closer._

She snapped back to reality, realizing that she had been unresponsive for several seconds.

She backed off with somewhat unhealthy speed, but the old man stopped advancing. 

“Are you all right?” He asked kindly.

Somehow, the essence of the Dark Soul was in his very words.

The dam of terror broke.

“ _OH GODDESS NO_ **_GET AWAY FROM ME!!”_ **

  
  
  
  


Ten minutes later, Gael was sighing in a back room.

At least he’d set a new record for having an asari near him this time… either he’d managed to rein in his soul’s influence to his body enough that she’d been able to stand having him within ten feet for more than a few minutes, or they’d sent someone who was better at this resisting his unintentional influence.

“It happened again…” Sighed the tvperson who had talked him into this. 

Moving pictures still amazed him. What was wrong with old-style portraits and books? Spreading them far and wide via the… internet, extranet, interweb, _whatever,_ was fine by him. But despite what some people he’d run into claimed, the old ways were not totally bad. The old times were far from good, he would know that better than anybody, he had _lived_ through them...

He was getting off-track.

Gael sighed. “I know.”

“That’s the fifteenth asari reporter…”

“I _know._ ”

“At least this one didn’t start trying to claim you were an avatar of emptiness and had to be destroyed for the good of the galaxy before she calmed down. Or claim that you had swallowed the light and that she’d gone blind.”

The former Slave Knight sighed deeply and agonizingly. “ _I_ **_know_** _._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Not totally sure where this came from - well, not entirely. It was partly about giving Gael and the Dark Souls world a semi-happy ending. And making fun of Gael a bit. Consider the Dark Souls 3 series by FanficsByVe to be my inspiration for this.


End file.
